


Buffy the Jedi Knight

by sqbr



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: thelittlebang, Crossover, F/F, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie poster for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/thelittlebang/22205.html">Buffy the Jedi Knight: The Sith Seduction</a> by seriousfic, drawn for thelittlebang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffy the Jedi Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seriousfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Buffy the Jedi Knight: The Sith Seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1311) by seriousfic. 



> [Crossposted to DeviantArt](http://sqbr.deviantart.com/art/Buffy-the-Jedi-Knight-136072259).
> 
> Before you admire the background too much, I photoshopped it from a movie still and poster :)

The Littlebang presents, a sqbr production  
Buffy the Jedi Knight: The Sith Seduction  
Starring Buffy Summers, Fathienelle Lehane, and T4-R4  
Written by seriousfic, illustrated by Sophie  
Original source by George Lucas and Joss Whedon  
Made for fun not profit

Buffy is dressed as a jedi knight, Faith is a red skinned Twilek, they are posed as Luke and Leia from the original Star Wars poster with a T4-R4 as R2-D2. In the background is a giant pyramid covered in Sith writing and dismembered bodies. At the top sits a hooded figure. In the background are fighters and Alderan against a background of stars.

**Author's Note:**

> It's based on the [Star Wars: A New Hope poster](http://tenguhouse.typepad.com/tengu_house/images/2007/05/25/star_wars_poster.jpg). I was originally going to do this up quick and dirty then draw a more straightforward illustration but my muse took hold. This is MUCH more detailed than my usual style, it was quite a challenge!
> 
> This was all done digitally and is a mix of "hand" drawing and various collaged images. Other than the poster there's:  
> 
> 
>   
> 
>   * [Alderaan](http://simonz.web.elte.hu/wallp/promo-alderaan.jpg)  
> 
>   * [T3 Droid](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:T3M4-NEGD.jpg) (There doesn't seem to be such a thing as T4)  
> 
>   * [Stars](http://www.flickr.com/photos/vorty/2882774675/sizes/o/)  
> 
>   * [LittleBang logo](http://community.livejournal.com/thelittlebang/3216.html)  
> 
>   * icons for and  
> 
>   * A star Wars font I got from..somewhere  
> 
>   * [Sith Prophecy Font](http://www.erikstormtrooper.com/sithprophecy.htm) with text adapted from [A Sith Obelisk](http://www.edandmari.com/starwars/SithInfo.html)  
> 
> 

> 
> I don't know what made me sign up for Star Wars since while I like the movies I'm not a Real Fan and had to look up EVERYTHING. It was fun to draw though and Wookiepedia was very helpful. Looking up Twi'leks I was constantly reminded at how creepy the gender stuff in Star Wars is (unlike the fic which is awesome, yay femslash).
> 
> Faith's outfit is the wrong colour, but since she's a similar colour to the background I had to fiddle with her outfit a bit to get her to "pop out of the page" at all.
> 
> I can't believe they used _hebrew_ as the base for the Sith font. Bah to you again, George Lucas. I only realised that was what it was after drawing the image, I hope it doesn't both anyone (and don't try to read it, I added lots of random letters for aesthetic reasons :)).
> 
> **Mild spoilers for the fic**  
> The pyramid is supposed to be much wider and covered with lightsabers, but when I tried that it looked bad. I also somehow got the impression that everything was on the _inside_ of the pyramid, and only realised my mistake on like the 22nd. Cue much frenzied drawing, plus worrying that having dead bodies everywhere might cut the romance of the pic slightly. I tried to make them relatively subtle :)


End file.
